Another Roommate
by JulieAnderson
Summary: Kurt returns from his vacation in Lima back to New York. So what happens when he finds out that he has another roommate because Santana and Rachel didn't tell him? Badboy!Blaine (kind of), Klaine
1. New Apartment

**Okay, so here's my new story!**

**I probably have a badboy fetish but whatever.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You think it's okay with Kurt if we don't tell him?" Rachel asked her roommate. She was sitting on the sofa and watching her friend making sandwiches.

"Listen, we need someone to pay the rent with us. I mean this this apartment is too big for three people. And so is the rent. And you know what is Hummel's opinion on strangers living with him, hell, even visiting here," Santana said, putting salad on the piece of bread.

"I know but we should at least tell him. Otherwise he will freak out and probably kill us for that," Rachel said, playing with her own hands, already guilty. "I mean I could tell Finn to take the fourth room."

"No way! The last time he lived here you two were all sweet and everything and after a month you didn't even talk to each other. So yeah, it's better when he stays in the apartment on the other side of this district," Santana said. "And yes, Lady Lips will freak out but it'll be better than if he forbids it and we do it anyway."

"Yeah, you are probably right," Rachel said, sighing. "I just don't like lying to him."

"Hey, do you wanna bankrupt or have pissed Kurt just for few hours, maybe days?" Santana asked. She took the plate with already made sandwiches and put them on the coffee table in front of Rachel and she sat next to her.

"Probably pissed Kurt," Rachel answered and took one of the sandwiches.

"Great, so we have a week until Kurt returns," Santana said and picked her laptop and started writing something. She pressed Enter. "If someone calls you, it may be our new roommate, so be nice!" With that Santana stood up, going to her room before Rachel could ask why she gave her number.

* * *

Blaine was searching through the Internet trying to find an apartment. When he saw an ad from a girl named Rachel, saying that three students need a roommate. He picked up his phone and started dialing the number written on the ad.

"Halo?" Said a girl's voice.

"Hi, I saw your ad for the apartment and I was wondering if the offer still stands?" Blaine asked, his fingers drumming against table.

"Yes, of course!" She said enthusiastically. "How about you meet us today or tomorrow, so we can talk a little?"

"Today sounds good. I can be at yours in an hour, is that okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, yes, you know the address, so we'll be waiting for you," she said.

"Okay, see you then," Blaine said and when he heard 'bye' from the girl, he hang up.

After that, Blaine took his leather jacket, and exited his grandmother's house.

* * *

A hour later, Blaine was knocking on the door with a gold number 813. The door was opened by a black-haired girl and right behind her was standing another girl with brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, I was-"

"Yeah, we know, you are here about the apartment," the shorter girl said quickly and the taller one rolled her eyes.

"That's Rachel Berry, she has this bad habit to talk to much but don't worry, you'll get used to it. I'm Santana Lopez," the girl said and opened the door more, so Blaine could come in. Rachel was still frowning at Santana because of that note.

"Please, sit down." Rachel sounded enthusiastically again as she lead Blaine to an armchair where he sat down and the girls sat on the opposite couch. "We are sorry that Kurt can't be here. He is visiting home and is returning this Monday." Rachel said and Blaine nodded.

"So, can you tell us something about you?" Santana asked as she crossed her legs.

"Well, I'm from Westerville, Ohio-"

"Really?" Rachel asked. "Wait, weren't you the lead singer from the Warbles?"

"We're from Lima," Santana explained before Blaine could ask how does Rachel know.

"Oh, right, you were the New Directions?" Blaine asked and the girls nodded. "Anyway, this year I'm starting at NYADA-" He frowned when Rachel interrupted him.

"Oh, that's great! We're also-"

"Rachel, shut up. He knows, it was in the ad. Let him talk. Sorry," Santana looked at Blaine, winking but then she mimicked that he can continue.

"I'm starting at NYADA and I need a place to stay. My grandma isn't the best option," He shrugged.

"So, are you bringing a lot of people home?" Santana asked, scanning the whole appearance of the boy.

"That depends, mostly not," Blaine said and both of the girls nodded.

"Okay, last two things and we can show you the rooms," Santana said and looked at Rachel and then back at Blaine. "So, are you homophobic and are you really bad boy or you just dress like one?"

"No, I'm not homophobic. And I think that first impression is everything and I really need a place to stay, so you'll know soon enough how I really behave." Blaine watched the girls as they talked to each other silently.

"Do you think that Kurt will be good with this? If he really says-" Rachel said but was interrupted.

"Listen, Selfish-Self-centered-Lame-ass Wannabe Diva From Hell," Rachel frowned and Blaine smirked as they heard Santana's words, "I really don't wanna pay more than I have to, so yeah, we need someone to live in that fourth room. And how many people do you think will live with you singing at four in the morning in the bathroom?" Rachel looked like she wanted to say something but nothing would come on her mind, so she turned to Blaine.

"Santana will give you the tour. I have to go for some food," she said and exited the apartment. Santana rolled her eyes.

"She's always so melodramatic. Come, I'll show you our living." Santana said as they both stood up. "So as you see, this is the living room, kitchen and dinning room. This door is to the bathroom," she opened it and showed a big bathroom and then she closed it. "Here's Rachel's room," she opened a door with a big gold star on it. "Just don't say her I let you in," she winked at Blaine. "This door is to my room," she put her hand on the opposite door to Rachel's. Then she continued through the hall to two other doors. "This is Kurt's room," she opened the door at her right. "And this will be your room," she entered the last room, opposite to Kurt's.

"It's the biggest room, so we put in here a piano that we found on the street, so I hope you don't mind. No one plays it anyway," she said.

"Why did you let the biggest room empty?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"Well, the biggest fighting was about Kurt's room. He has a balcony. Bu he claimed the biggest closet, so we had to let him there," Santana said and shrugged. "You can move in whenever you want, we will give you the keys tomorrow."

They had a little conversation but then Blaine had to go, so they agreed that he could move in the next day.

* * *

**Okay, this is it for now. Review and tell me how you liked it!**


	2. New Roommate

**Okay, so here's chapter two. Sorry that I haven't post sooner but in a few days I'm going to Belgium for a year so I have to pack.**

**Anyway, enjoy! And review! If you have any suggestions or something you want to see, just tell me, it can happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Rachel, Santana! I'm back!" Kurt exclaimed as he opened the door to his apartment in New York. When no one responded, he knocked on the two opposite doors that belonged to the girls. Still no answer. Kurt made his way to his room, leaving the suitcase beside his bed. He chose an outfit and took the clothes in his hands and then made his way to the shared bathroom.

"Oh my god!" Kurt shrieked, even higher than normal, as he saw a naked man in the shower. "I-I... uh," Kurt quickly closed the door and slid down the wall next to the bathroom door so now he was sitting on the floor, confused. _What the hell was the guy doing in my apartment?_He put his head into his hands.

Few minutes later the guy came out of the bathroom but Kurt was still sitting on the floor, head in his palms.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked, watching Kurt.

"No! I'm not okay. A guy, whom I don't know by the way, just appeared in my apartment! In my shower!" Kurt said, already standing, facing the guy. Just after his words, he realized that the guy was standing there just in a towel around his hips. He quickly examined the guy. He had dark curls, wet at the moment. His body was not covered by muscles, there was just a hint of them, more like contours. And drops of water were still on his body, slipping from his hair, just waiting to be licked- _What the hell, Kurt?_ Kurt started blushing.

"You don't have to blush, gorgeous, you already saw me naked," the guy said with a smirk, watching Kurt blushing even more. "I'm Blaine Anderson by the way," he leaned towards Kurt, "you should remember that because I'm your new roomie. And also for non PG activities." Blaine winked at him, leaving Kurt as he made his way to his room.

Kurt was staring with open mouth at the door where Blaine disappeared. Few seconds later, the entrance door opened, Santana talking to Rachel, bags with food in their hands. They realized that Kurt was standing in the middle of the apartment, looking at Blaine's door. Santana was smirking while Rachel's face was covered by fear, and it should be.

Kurt turned to the girls. "What the hell?!" He shouted at them with his high pitched voice.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two to sort it out," Santana said as she put the bags on the table and vanished in her room. Rachel looked at her, betrayed. Then she went to the kitchen, She was taking the food from the bags and placing it in the fridge and cupboards.

"What were you thinking?!" Kurt was still mad, shouting at the short girl, his hands on his hips. Rachel did not turn around, continuing placing the food where it belongs.

"We needed someone to pay the rent with us..." she said but was interrupted.

"You could tell me about him something about that! I wouldn't say no because I know that we need someone now that Finn moved out. But I'm mad because you didn't tell me!" Kurt was still talking loud but at least not shouting.

"Why aren't you complaining about that to Santana? It was her idea," Rachel said, now sounding a little annoyed because Kurt was blaming her.

"Because you are the wiser." Kurt said.

A voice called behind the door. "I heard that!" Rachel and Kurt broke into laugh.

"So are we okay?" Rachel asked after she managed to stop laughing, looking at Kurt as if he was about to start yelling at her again.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah, we're okay." Rachel squeaked and hopped but then she spun to the bags and because they were empty, she put them into a drawer to save them for next time.

"And you are cooking today. I can't stand the Mexican cuisine and pizza anymore," Rachel said. "And make lots of it. I'm hungry and so are the two other roommates."

"Okay, but you are gonna make everything I want for at least a month," Kurt told her as she was disappeared in her room with something like 'yeah, yeah, whatever.'

Kurt sighed and went to his own room when he heard a sound of guitar from the room opposite of his. He was wavering if he should go inside or not. He finally decided to knock but when there was no response and the strings were still playing, he slightly opened the door to look inside. Blaine was sitting on a big bed in the corner of the room. He was in some jeans and a black polo shirt, holding his guitar and playing some chords. He did not raise his head when Kurt peeped his head through the door.

"Uh, hi," Kurt said nervously but then he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Blaine finally raised his head, a smug smile sneaking on his lips. "Hello, beautiful," he said, watching Kurt dither. When it looked like Kurt is not going to talk soon, Blaine continued. "So what do I own someone for you showing up here?" he asked, putting the guitar against the wall next to his bed.

"I-I wanted to say that I'm sorry for, well, being not nice before. It just- I didn't know that Rachel and Santana are gonna find someone without me knowing," Kurt said. "I just didn't expect a stranger in my shower, I-,"Kurt started rambling.

"Apology accepted. I know what could it make better though," Blaine interrupted him and patted the bed next to him. "We could do the non-PG activities," he said but when he saw Kurt's expression he continued with a smirk. "Or something else."

"I-I'm gonna do the dinner, yeah, that's it," Kurt stuttered and grabbed behind him to find the door handle but without luck. He tried find it few more times, looking at Blaine. Finally, he turned around and exited the door, his whole face red. He went to the kitchen where he leaned against the counter, trying to calm himself down. What was the boy doing to him?

Kurt made their dinner, calling everybody to get to the table where were few plates and bowls with the food. Santana and Rachel sat next to each other which made Kurt to sit next to Blaine.

"That looks amazing, Kurt," Rachel said and moved some of the vegetables on her plate. "Definitely better than the food from cans."

"Like you couldn't just buy something else..." Santana told her, shaking her head, mouthful.

What she told next Kurt did not hear because he was disturbed by something under the table. It was Blaine's leg brushing against his gently. He looked up at Blaine but the boy was eating his meal like there was nothing wrong.

"Kurt. Kurt!" He heard Santana calling him. He looked up from his plate with a "hmm?" Obviously he missed their whole conversation. Blaine's leg was obviously distracting him a lot.

"I was saying that we're going out with Rachel in fifteen minutes," she repeated herself with a knowing look. Her eyes roamed to Blaine for a minute with a smirk and then back at Kurt.

"Oh, right, is it something-," he wanted to ask but was interrupted.

"Yeah, it's a concert. But our tickets were the last," Rachel said quickly, looking at Blaine with a weird expression. Kurt frowned, why were they acting like that?

"Oh, okay," he said.

"Sorry, but we have to go. Have a nice day!" Santana took Rachel's arm and dragged her out of the apartment. That left him and Blaine with lots of dishes. He sighed and watched Blaine stood up and cleaning the plates from the table. Blaine quickly went to the kitchen and Kurt could hear water behind him so he stood up and carried the rest of the dishes to the counter where Blaine was already washing the plates.

"You know, you don't have to do that," Kurt said as he was watching Blaine.

"Why wouldn't I? You made the meal I wash the dishes. It's simple," Blaine said with a shrug. "And I couldn't disappoint a person with an ass like yours," he added with a smirk.

Kurt blushed and in a hurry rambled something and then turned around and sprinted in his room. Of course, Blaine turned to look at his ass with a smug expression.


End file.
